1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water collection and dispensing machine which is capable of effectively and efficiently collecting drinkable water from the atmosphere in an assembly that is substantially compact and quiet, yet capable of producing sufficiently large quantities of water to satisfy normal consumption requirements, and in an assembly that is substantially durable and free from malfunction, such as those related to excess moisture and icing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of fresh, purified drinking water is highly desirable in virtually every environment and circumstance. For example, individuals in homes and offices often install complex and expensive filtration systems, or buy small individual bottles of spring water for personal consumption purposes. One of the most common manners in which purified drinking water is made available, however, involves the utilization of large 5-gallon water bottles in conjunction with a cooler assembly.
While the use of the larger bottles with a cooler is generally more convenient to implement than other methods of providing purified water, anyone who has been charged with the task of replacing an empty water bottle is very aware of the difficulties and inconveniences associated with the use of conventional bottled water cooler systems. First of all, the large bottles of water are generally heavy, and as such, quite difficult for any person to lift and position atop of the cooler. Moreover, the bottle must not merely be lifted onto a top of the cooler, but rather, it must be turned upside-down, with the spout open, so as to permit for the availability of the water contained therein. Inevitably, individuals changing the water bottle spill quantities of water, which may be hazardous and make for a slippery environment, or end up getting hurt while changing the bottle due to the heavy weight that must be manipulated.
In addition to the substantial difficulties associated with reloading conventional water coolers, the cost associated with the frequent purchase of the large bottles can add up and become quite expensive, especially when aggregated with the electrical cost associated with operating the cooler. Further, if limited space is available, the large inverted water bottle, which has a generally unattractive appearance, takes up a lot of excess space and will generally not permit the use of the space over the water cooler for alternative purposes.
As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide a water cooler type assembly which is capable of providing sufficient quantities of purified, drinkable water, without requiring that a large water bottle be implemented to supply the water. Such a device would preferably take up less space, would be more cost effective, would not require water bottle replacement, and would not require frequent water deliveries to ensure that water is always available for drinking purposes. Indeed, such a device would be highly beneficial in environments when drinking water is scarce or otherwise not available.
In the past, others have attempted to provide various complex and elaborate mechanisms for producing potable water from the atmospheric air. Generally, such devices are designed for use at locations where the water supply is limited and individuals need drinking water to survive. As a result, cost, size, noise, and other ergonomic features which would make the devices convenient for use on an everyday basis are not primary considerations in their design. Accordingly, such devices could not be effectively utilized in a home or office setting in order to practically and effectively replace the use of conventional bottled water coolers.
In addition to those larger, highly complex devices, other devices for the extraction of potable water from the atmosphere such as that disclosed in the patent to Engel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,203) have attempted to provide a more readily useable device. Such devices, however, still do not achieve maximum efficiency and effectiveness for use and are not as suited for use in an office or home environment. For example, such devices generally rely on a gravity feed, and as a result must be mounted in a generally elevated orientation to permit effective access to a spigot thereof. Moreover, fluid which is ready to be dispensed may remain within dispensing tubing or a reservoir for extended periods of time and as a result, may become stagnate or otherwise contaminated. Additionally, such devices often have limited capacity and are quite noisy which tends to diminish their desirability of use within an office or home environment.
A further drawback associated with existing devices is their susceptibility to malfunction, such as from corrosion or internal icing. For example, the nature of these types of devices provides that large quantities of moisture are formed and collect internally, especially if cooling is involved. Unfortunately, all of the moisture does not form in the desired collection areas and as a result internal electrical components and other components are susceptible to corrosion, water damage and or contamination from stagnant moisture build ups. Moreover, if the temperature within these devices is not regulated effectively and accurately, internal icing can result when attempting to maintain the water at a desired, cool drinking temperature.
There therefore still a substantial need in the art for an effective and efficient water cooling type system which has a sufficient water capacity for effective use, maintains water fresh and readily available at all times without contamination and at a desirable cooled temperature, is substantially inexpensive to operate, and is conveniently useable in a home or office environment as a result of its compact nature, relatively quiet operation, and convenient dispensing. Moreover, such a device should be relatively free from corrosion or internal icing and should be configured so as to facilitate the maintenance of maximum purification conditions at all times.
The present invention is directed towards a water collection and dispensing machine structured to provide a quantity of purified, drinkable water, for convenient consumption. The water collection dispensing machine includes a primary housing, which is preferably somewhat compact and has an air inlet and an air outlet. Specifically, the air outlet is preferably disposed at generally a bottom of the housing to provide for convenient, out of the way release of air therethrough. Further, the water collection and dispensing machine includes an air blower. The air blower is structured to draw air into the primary housing through the air inlet, and thereby create a positive pressure condition within the primary housing. That positive pressure that is created within the primary housing in turn pushes air through the primary housing and down and out of it through the air outlet in a relatively quiet fashion.
Additionally, the water collection and dispensing machine includes a dehumidifier refrigerant assembly. Specifically, the dehumidifier refrigerant assembly is structured and disposed to convert a refrigerant gas into a cold refrigerant liquid. That cold refrigerant liquid is then to be cycled through an evaporator coil disposed within the primary housing. The evaporator coil is specifically structured so that the air that is drawn into the primary housing through the air inlet will pass thereover as it flows through the primary housing to the air outlet. As a result, moisture from the air passing over the evaporator coil condenses on an exterior of the coil where it can be collected, in the form of water droplets, by a fluid collection assembly. Preferably, the fluid collection assembly includes a fluid reservoir wherein a substantial amount of water is contained for dispensing.
Furthermore, the water collection and dispensing machine may include a cooling assembly. Specifically, the cooling assembly is structured to cool the water contained in the fluid reservoir to a predetermined cooled temperature. Moreover, so as to identify a temperature of that water, a temperature detection assembly is provided and functions to direct a cooling operation of the cooling assembly. The temperature detection assembly itself includes a detection head that is structured to be immersed within the water contained in the fluid reservoir, thereby providing a substantially accurate temperature identification. Moreover, the temperature detection assembly includes a shielding assembly which communicably shields the detection head from contact with the water, and thereby protects the detection head from rusting or deteriorating into the water, while still permitting a temperature of the water to be identified.
Preferably, the water collection and dispensing machine also includes a filtration assembly. Specifically, the filtration assembly is structured to filter the collected water prior to dispensing. Moreover, the filtration assembly of the present invention includes a pump structured to draw water from the fluid reservoir, a water filter structured to receive the water therethrough for filtration, and an insulation assembly. The insulation assembly is structured to enclose and insulate the pump and water filter from condensation and moisture, thereby preventing rusting and deterioration thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which accurately and efficiently maintains drinking water at a predetermined cooled temperature, with minimal risk of internal icing or water contamination due to corrosion and the like.
An added object of the present invention to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which isolates excess moisture and condensation from internal components which are susceptible to corrosion and deterioration as a result of the moisture.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which provides for facilitated repair and replacement of filtration components, thereby minimizing a risk of long term malfunction and maximizing the purity of the dispensed water by facilitating the maintenance of fresh filtration cartridges.
Another object of the present invention to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which has increased fluid retention capacity and is convenient to utilize in a work or home environment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which is substantially compact and quiet during operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine that does not require the use of large water bottles while still providing sufficient quantities of fluid for normal consumption.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which maintains water to be dispensed cool without requiring a second refrigerant system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which effectively circulates water therethrough to ensure that water to be dispensed is not stale and has not remained stagnate for extended periods of time.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide a water collection and dispensing machine which dispenses substantially clean, purified water without requiring connection with a conventional water source such as a tap or water bottle in order to provide quantities of purified water.